<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Safe" - Feb 2020 Prompts by shabootl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968826">"Safe" - Feb 2020 Prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl'>shabootl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February 2020 Prompt Set [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Awkward Crush, Crushes, Hogwarts AU, Humor, M/M, atsumu is a helpless idiot, jkr is a terf, kuroo + daishou is a recipe for disaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu doesn't know how to be a normal person about his crush. Normal people don't break into someone's dorm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke (mentioned), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February 2020 Prompt Set [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Safe" - Feb 2020 Prompts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I guess I'm jumping on the Atsumu/Omi bandwagon lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAY TWENTY-FIVE: Safe</p><p>Fandom: Haikyuu!!</p><p>Pairing: Atsumu x Sakusa</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey hey hey, Kuroo.”</p><p>Atsumu hopped on the sofa next to Kuroo, a wide grin on his face.</p><p>Kuroo put down his book. “What’s up?”</p><p>“How the hell did you get in here?!” Yaku stormed up to Atsumu and grabbed the Slytherin’s hair.</p><p>Atsumu snickered. “Dude, the password was so <em> easy </em>. Who picked the question set this time? Kenma? That one’s lazy as shit. Probably copied the questions from a first-year textbook.”</p><p>Kuroo frowned but nodded. “That’s fair.”</p><p>Yaku growled but let go of Atsumu. “You <em> broke </em> in. 15 points from Slytherin. And if I find another load of pygmy puffs stuffed in Shibayama’s closet again, I’m reporting you.”</p><p>Atsumu’s jaw dropped. “Ah, <em> c’mon</em>. His girly scream was funny as hell.”</p><p>“5 more points from Slytherin for the lack of remorse.”</p><p>“That isn’t legal!”</p><p>“My word against yours.”</p><p>Atsumu scoffed. “Are you sure you’re not a Slytherin?”</p><p>“Just let him chill for a bit, Yakkun,” Kuroo said. “Later, I’ll remake the password questions myself, okay?”</p><p>Yaku huffed. “<em>Fine</em>.” With one last dirty look at Atsumu, Yaku retreated to his dorm.</p><p>“So what’s up, ‘Tsumu?”</p><p>Atsumu looked around before leaning in. He’d picked a time that the Ravenclaw common room was mostly empty, but one could never tell who was listening. “I got somethin’ to take care of, but I’m gonna need your help. It involves sneaking inta Gryffindor Tower.”</p><p>Kuroo faced Atsumu fully. “I’m listening.”</p><p>“So you know how, uh--” Atsumu blushed, and sheepishly continued. “--Omi-kun smells?”</p><p>Kuroo raised his eyebrows. “No?”</p><p>“Okay--well, he smells really nice--like, vanilla and like, the clouds ‘n stuff. It’s not like I’m being creepy--” Atsumu shook his hands in front of him and glanced around again. “I just noticed--and, uh. I wanna find out what lotion he uses.”</p><p>Kuroo smirked. “Uh huh. And why exactly do you need to know?”</p><p>Atsumu clucked his tongue. “Not important. I just want to--uh--my mum’s birthday is coming up and I’m sure she’d like it.”</p><p>“Uh huh. And you can’t just ask Sakusa because…?”</p><p>Atsumu scowled. “You know he hates me!”</p><p>Kuroo nodded and sat back in the chair. “And what’s in it for me?”</p><p>“I’ll be lookout the next time you and Bokuto prank the professors.”</p><p>“<em>Now </em> you’re talkin’.” Kuroo gave a crooked grin. “First, the password--”</p><p>“I’ve already got that.” Atsumu waved a hand dismissively. “That was the easy part. I just need to figure out how to get in and out of Omi-kun’s dorm without leaving a trace. And you know how Omi-kun is. He’ll sniff out any scrap of dirt.”</p><p>Kuroo shook his head. “Not a problem. We’ll just need a little help from a snake.”</p><p>Atsumu scrunched his nose. “Ugh. Not him.”</p><p>“Look, you wanna get in or not?”</p><p>“Fine. But I’m not gonna be happy about it.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo, Daishou, and Atsumu stood in the shadows behind a column at the base of Gryffindor Tower.</p><p>“Are you sure he won’t be in there?” Atsumu bit his lip.</p><p>Daishou scoffed. “Don’t insult my methods.”</p><p>“You’re just pissed they stole the field today.” Kuroo snickered.</p><p>“They didn’t <em> steal </em> it from us. I <em> gave </em> it to them because those pathetic kittens need the help anyway. Did you see the way Lev handled the bludger last game? He almost hit his own captain!”</p><p>“Wait,” Atsumu said. “<em>That’s </em> why we didn’t have practice today?”</p><p>Daishou snorted. “You could snuff out the Gryffindor password, but you can’t figure out our own beef?”</p><p>“I’m probably too distracted by your slimy muck of an ego.” Atsumu glowered.</p><p>“Ego? Weren’t you the one who just the other day--”</p><p>“As exciting as this conversation is,” Kuroo interjected. “We only have so much time. Yakkun will kill me if I get caught and lose points for Ravenclaw.”</p><p>“Oh, <em> sorry</em>,” Daishou said. “Would hate to make your boyfriend mad at you.” He rolled his eyes.</p><p>“What’s this?” Atsumu raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“Oh, Merlin’s saggy left sock, Suguru! You were supposed to keep <em> quiet </em> about that.”</p><p>“Then don’t snog in a potions classroom where anyone can walk in.”</p><p>“The door was locked, you git!”</p><p>“Like I said, <em> anyone </em> could walk in. Honestly, for Ravenclaws, you two are pretty thick.”</p><p>“Oh, <em> sorry</em>. We aren’t smart enough to think to shag it up in a Quidditch broom closet--”</p><p>Daishou gasped in horror. “How in Dumbledore’s ear-hair do you know about that?”</p><p>“Um, what was that about not a lot of time?” Atsumu piped. The two were getting a little loud.</p><p>“Ah, yes,” Daishou said. “Let’s not forget about Atsu-chan’s quest for wanking lotion.”</p><p>“You bloody--”</p><p>Kuroo clamped Atsumu’s mouth shut.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Is the coast clear?”</p><p>“...Yeah. It’s safe.”</p><p>Atsumu tip-toed around Sakusa’s dorm, looking around the room. It was ironic how the room was circular when the Gryffindors were such squares. Atsumu’s eyes lingered on one bed. Pranking Kyoutani felt <em> so </em> tempting. But now was not the time to blow his cover. Atsumu slid up to Sakusa’s dresser. The top of it was bare save for a faux-leather strapped journal. <em> Is this a diary?! </em></p><p>Forgetting all sense of discretion, Atsumu grabbed the book and opened it. He shrieked. A roar and a bright light burst from the pages. Atsumu closed his eyes before it scorched his eyes. But the worst was yet to come.</p><p>“<em>What </em> do you think you’re doing?”</p><p>Atsumu gulped. The left side of his body grew goosebumps. He looked to his left to see a glowering Sakusa.</p><p>“U-Uh.” Atsumu lost all ability to speak. He’d never been so close to Sakusa before. Sakusa must have put a summoning spell on the journal, for he was still clad in his Quidditch uniform, hair wind-swept from flying, sweat glistening on his skin. He could see those cute beauty marks he’d always wanted to kiss. Atsumu’s gaze drifted to Sakusa’s lips. Exercising meant Sakusa took his mask off and Atsumu was forever grateful for that--for the view of bowed-pink. And damn, that scent of Sakusa’s sweat mixed with his lotion was dizzying.</p><p>“Are you deaf or simply daft?” Sakusa sneered, voice rising. He snatched the journal from Atsumu’s hands. “Why have you come to contaminate my things? What else have you touched?!” A spike of panic entered Sakusa’s tone.</p><p>“I didn’t do anything!” Atsumu blurted.</p><p>Sakusa snatched a latex glove out of his drawer and shoved a gloved hand on Atsumu’s chest, making him stumbled back onto Kyoutani’s bed.</p><p>Atsumu’s chest warmed. <em> This is not the time, but Merlin’s dick is that hot</em>.</p><p>“Did you take anything?” Sakusa stepped over, looming above Atsumu like some sort of angry sexy siren about to turn Atsumu into a pig. <em> Morgana’s tit, fucking step on me. </em></p><p>“<em>Miya</em>.”</p><p>Atsumu’s skin crawled. If he didn’t do anything, Sakusa might actually kill him. “I swear, Omi-kun, I didn’t take anything.”</p><p>“Then what were you doing? Aside from violating my privacy?”</p><p>Atsumu gulped. Then Sakusa’s scent drifted back into his nose and the forefront of his mind. “I swear--”</p><p>“<em>Don’t lie</em>. I will know.”</p><p>Atsumu had no doubt Sakusa had studied Occlumency. “I just, uh, you smell nice. So I was just wondering what--your, uh, lotion--” He winced under Sakusa’s glare.</p><p>“Miya. Out of all the lies--”</p><p>“It’s the truth! Just ask Daishou--”</p><p>“Daishou?” Sakusa repeated. His eyes narrowed. “This is a multi person operation?” He paused. “But, of course, you <em> would </em> need help to sneak into the tower--”</p><p>“--h-hey. I’m not some troll! I can think of a scheme,” Atsumu said, not at all helping his case.</p><p>“Sakusa-kun!” Daichi and Komori burst into the room. “You disappeared and Komori-kun said--” The two froze when they saw Atsumu. Then Daichi’s face went stony.</p><p>“50 points from Slytherin.”</p><p>“He deserves more points taken, Sawamura,” Sakusa cut in.</p><p>Atsumu gasped. “<em>What?! </em> I didn’t <em>do</em> anything!”</p><p>Daichi practically blew smoke out of his nose. “You broke into the Tower. Oh and 50 points from Ravenclaw while we’re at it. That Weasley’s bomb had Kuroo written all over it.”</p><p>“Daishou helped too!”</p><p>“50 more points from Slytherin then.”</p><p>“Oh, shit, wait, no--” Atsumu slid his hand down his face. So determined to throw Daishou under the trolley, Atsumu forgot they were in the same house.</p><p>“Komori-kun, go get Ukai-sensei, won’t you?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“No! Please. I swear, it’s not that serious--” Atsumu stopped at Daichi’s look. Just before he could plead his case one last time, Daichi lowered the gavel.</p><p>“Komori!” Daichi called. “Get Kita, too.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't believe I actually did a hogwarts au. Also, I hope I didn't screw up the british slang too much. Were the wizard swears too much? lol</p><p>THIS WAS POSTED IN FEBRUARY OKAY???</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>